


sit a little straighter

by kiyala



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a sore back. Of course Mallory notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sit a little straighter

**Author's Note:**

> written for the cottoncandy bingo prompt "backache"

Q tries not to complain about work when he’s at home. It’s one of those things about being in a relationship with Mallory; they try not to talk about work because whatever they have to say, chances are that the other already knows.

Besides, Q feels as though he can’t quite complain about the busy day he’s had, and the way he’s been hunched over his computer all day. If Q is busy, then Mallory is most likely even busier. Q doesn’t feel that he has any right t complain.

So to begin with, he stays quiet about it. Honestly, it’s not _that_ important in the grand scheme of things. Not when Mallory’s been shot on the job and just kept on working. A sore back is nothing compared to that.

He knows that Mallory notices. Of course he does; it’s impossible not to when they spend more nights together than apart. They share the same bed, and Q can’t exactly hide how stiff his back is after he’s been sitting at a computer for hours on end.

Mallory touches his back gently, questioningly, even though he doesn’t say anything. Q shakes his head, taking Mallory’s hand in his own and curling up on his side. He kisses Mallory’s shoulder and shuts his eyes. He hears Mallory sigh, and feels the kiss to his forehead. Mallory doesn’t ask, he doesn’t push, and Q appreciates it.

Q should, however, know better than to expect Mallory to let it go. He comes down to Q branch the next day when they’re at work, placing a hand on the back of Q’s chair as he looks at the screen in front of them.

“Back straight. Don’t hunch your shoulders.” Mallory doesn’t touch him; not in plain sight. Here, they have to settle for lowered voices and brief glances. The weight of Mallory’s hand on the backrest of the chair. “You had to sit through the same terrible health and safety lecture I did. You should know better.”

Q’s lips twitch into a small smile. He sits a little straighter. Mallory hums in approval.

“Good work,” Mallory says, to the room at large, before leaving. Q tries not to watch him leave.

The moment they’re home alone after work, Mallory rounds on him, capturing his lips in a kiss. They make their way to the bathroom, their lips barely parting, undoing each other’s buttons and zippers until they’re naked, standing together under the hot spray of the shower.

“Relax,” Mallory whispers against Q’s lips, running a hand down the curve of his spine. Q immediately does, the tension bleeding away from his body.

“There. That wasn’t so difficult, now.”

“When it’s you,” Q replies, as casually as he can. “When it’s your hands on me, your voice in my ear.”

“Well, in that case,” Mallory murmurs, his lips brushing over the shell of Q’s ear with every word, “aren’t we lucky that I don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon?”

Q grins at that, closing the gap between their lips. “ _Extremely_ lucky.”


End file.
